


You Touch My Tralala

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys probably has a cute orgasm face ok, This is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt, because it just screamed Rhack to me:</p>
<p>Person A and B decide to have sex with the lights on, and after climax, person B gets kicked out of the room for laughing because they thought person A’s o-face was hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Touch My Tralala

"Yea, ya like that Rhysie? Like it when I fuck into you hard like that?" Jack purred, nibbling at his lover's ear while Rhys keens and clenches around him.

 

"Yes! Oh _fuck_ , Jack right fucking t-there!" The younger man sobbed and Christ he sounded better than any porn star Jack had ever watched. They usually had sex either with the lights off or with Rhys turned away from Jack, mostly because his PA had requested it when they first started fucking around. Jack hadn't ever minded, but Rhys had suddenly asked him earlier that evening if they could leave the lights on.

 

He never really understood the kid's weird insecurity, but it didn't matter right now as he was balls deep in the sweet little thing. Rhys was getting close, his breath hitching and the way his asshole was clenching around him telltale signs that Jack knew by heart now. He was pretty close himself and he pulled back to watch the kid's face.

 

"J-Jack! I'm..." The brunette gasped and abruptly his orgasm hit. Jack's thrusts halted, though it didn't really matter as Rhys came down slowly. He panted harshly, trying to get his breath back when suddenly there was a quiet snort.

 

"Jack, what—?" Rhys started to ask, when the older man just burst out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "Haha! You shoulda seen your, face pumpkin! You were all deeerr! Buwhaha!" Jack made a crude imitation of his orgasm face, which had Rhys flushing in embarrassment.

 

"S-Shut up you, asshole!" The younger man yelped, kicking the CEO when he least expected it. "Get out of here, you jerk!" And he was throwing pillows now as Jack stood, still laughing and exited the room. Rhys actually got up and locked the door, scowling as he thought, 'He can go sleep on the fucking couch for all I care! Jackass, prick!'

 

It was an hour later and Jack came back, knocking on the door, "C'mon baby open up! I'm sorry I laughed at your o-face, it was cute okay!" Rhys just huffed and ignored him; Jack would have to learn the hard way not to make fun of him. The CEO gave up after two hours mostly because it was nearly 2am and he was getting really tired of standing there knocking.

 

He resigned himself to the couch, which to be fair was pretty comfortable. Jack threw himself onto said couch, curling up and closing his eyes. The older man was just starting to drift off when he heard Rhys' voice say very softly, "I forgive you, now come back to bed." He lifted his head and looked up to see the younger man standing over him, arms crossed and pouting in that endearing way that always made Jack want to kiss him.

 

Rhys held out his hand as Jack took it and they went back to bed, the younger curling up against the CEO's chest. The brunette nuzzled his face into his neck as he murmured, "You suck, you bastard. Don't you dare make fun of me again." Jack chuckled softly petting his lover's back soothingly as he kissed Rhys' forehead, "Fine, fine. At least now I know what to expect, kitten."

 

The brunette pouted again and huffed, "You're lucky I love you so fucking much." Jack grinned, tugging him closer as he shut his eyes, "Yea, I am."

 

* * *

 

When Jack woke up to Rhys' mouth on his cock the next morning, his eyes gazing up at him seductively Jack knew without a doubt he'd been forgiven. Soon he was coming down the younger male's throat, Rhys sitting back and wiping his mouth as Jack pulled him down for a kiss.

 

"Mmmm...C'mon, baby let me see that o-face of yours again." He purred against Rhys' mouth.

 

"Jaaack!"

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly, something smutty :p I found this prompt here: http://nsfw-auideas.tumblr.com/post/137459269790/o-no-face#tumblr_notes I immediately thought of rhack!


End file.
